


cane shuga

by v1tri0l



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a Glass Animals Song, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade, No one actually uses drugs, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Twins, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, just tommy being sad as wilbur is on one of his mind breaks, this takes place during season 1, uhh idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1tri0l/pseuds/v1tri0l
Summary: wilbur lately has been obsessed with a particular song. his brother, tommy, hates hearing it. it's never meant anything good for them.[based off 'cane shuga' by glass animals]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	cane shuga

It was one of those nights again. Another night of Wilbur pawing at gritty walls, shouting about freedom of self or something like that. Tommy had been trying his best to block it out, holed up in a corner in the ravine. Nothing seemed to block out Wilbur's singing, though. It shot its way through stone and haunted the air, echoing into darkness and torch fire alike.

'Burn through my love,' Wilbur sang for the thirtieth time. Tommy's fingers were already digging deep enough into his ears, but the repetition only pushed them in further. He had no clue what his older brother was trying to say. Wilbur's floating sound seemed to cascade nowhere except towards him, and Tommy just couldn't escape it. Maybe because it was rude for the lone listener to abruptly leave the performer.

His singing only got rougher by the minute.

'I've had quite enough, or lack thereof.'

The slow drawling of his words made Tommy wonder where Wilbur had heard this song. They weren't in L'Manberg and hadn't heard its anthem in weeks. They had no form of artistic expression aside from the letters scratched into rocks and hate spilled onto signs. Even before being exiled, Tommy had never heard the melody slip from Wilbur's lips. Usually, the older man would sing about lovers dancing under waterfalls or the sweet memories of family. The songs were brightest when Wilbur would sit in front of their van, and, coddled by the grass, play his guitar. His music back then regularly had laughter break through it, but times had changed.

There was no laughter now. Tommy would do anything to get Wilbur to stop singing whatever song he had found. However, Wilbur's pace only picked up, as it usually did around that point. For some reason, the rest of the song was nonstop chanting of the same lyrics. Tommy himself was losing a sense of the English language the more he listened to it.

'Steamrolled hair, look into the glare and pop it, brother,' Wilbur sung, 'slick like 007, man, you fly like Kim Jong rockets with your—'

And then it started again. The same two lines rippled through the ravine, sometimes growing louder when Wilbur came closer, and sometimes fading away when he'd step back. Tommy had no clue what his older brother was trying to get across, but he didn't like it. There was nothing Tommy could do to drown out the awful singing; he could only crawl further into his corner. Had Wilbur always liked this song, ever since their days in the van? Maybe these were the same lines Wilbur would murmur under his breath, the same lines that he murmured too softly for Tommy to hear. 

Tommy himself first heard the song when he found Wilbur with their brother, Techno. They had tucked themselves away into a secluded spot within Pogtopia without telling him. Tommy had been looking for Wilbur to ask about Manberg's festival, but the thought left his head in place for a surprised gasp. Technoblade, the feared, bloodthirsty pig, was allowing Wilbur to caress his hair. Even their father wasn't allowed to do that.

Looking closer, though, Tommy quickly realised Wilbur was doing more. He was planting hollow cylinders into Techno's hair, and he had the same in his own. Upon Tommy's entrance, the twins' eyes had both widened, yet none of them spoke. Instead, Wilbur kept on with his ritual, with the song Tommy would grow to hate hummed under his breath.

In all honesty, Tommy would've forgotten about the moment had Wilbur not done it again. On another day, he had walked in on Wilbur putting the same cylinders in his hair. Techno wasn't there, though, so Tommy guessed that was why he was singing the song louder. Another different thing was that Wilbur didn't seem nearly as startled by Tommy's intrusion. In fact, a smile had crept onto his face as he continued the song. Tommy, not knowing how to react, left the situation and Wilbur to his own devices. When he saw him an hour later, the cylinders were gone, and Wilbur's hair seemed slightly more curled. 

His smile was also much wider.

Such things became daily occurrences. Tommy would wake to Wilbur with the cylinders in his hair and would find him an hour later without them. As the cylinders disappeared, Wilbur's confidence did not. He'd howl the song louder and louder than he did with L'Manberg's anthem, sometimes even forcing Tommy to repeat it after him. He'd drag Tommy into the ravine's deep etches and make him cast TNT into them. While Tommy cowered at the explosions, Wilbur remained steady.

Then, once again, he'd sing the song.

As more time passed, Tommy knew to avoid Wilbur when his hair was rolled. Well, he wouldn't avoid him completely—Tommy would gaze at Wilbur from higher up in Pogtopia to make sure he was safe. He noticed that whenever he wasn't there, his brother would instead chant his song to granite. 

That was all that lead to the current moment. An hour ago, Wilbur had the cylinders tangled in his locks, and now he did not. Tommy didn't have many means of avoiding his brother now; Wilbur was wandering near the paths that went up towards the surface. It was times like these that Tommy wished Techno was around. Even if it was his pig brother, Tommy needed someone to sift out Wilbur's singing.   
  
It was only when he noticed the metallic tinge on his tongue, that Tommy realised the melody had drifted off into silence. He collapsed into the pebbles underneath him and breathed—he could think again. He didn't need to worry about Wilbur closing in on him and forcing him to dance in his high.

Tommy let his body fall still. As long as Pogtopia's darkness blanketed him, he would remain hidden.

That was until Wilbur walked in on him. His hand darted for Tommy's collar, shaking off the shadows with a torch. Wide eyes met crinkled ones. His older brother was hazed with orange, but not orange enough that it would hide the streak on his face. It curled over his lips and dripped onto his trench coat, falling to the ground beneath the two of them.

Wilbur had a bloody nose.

**Author's Note:**

> [warning : discussion about drugs and drug addiction] 
> 
> helloooo!! uhh i rushed this and this fic really went nowhere but i felt the need to write it. this fic was based off a glass animals' song of the same name, which i thought went pretty well with this since the song is about a drug addict making empty promises about quitting drugs to mend their relationships. said drug addict then constantly goes back to cocaine and, as a result, is on a high for the majority of the song (the 'steam rolled hair' lines etc etc and how they're repeated the entire time)
> 
> that being said wilbur isn't doing drugs (cough, the van, cough), but as he slowly descends into madness, he seems to get his own highs, which further ruin his and tommy's relationship.
> 
> [okay discussion done]
> 
> tommy deserves better:( ty for reading!!! hopefully i can make happier sbi fics, because i love them all sm and i love their family dynamics
> 
> (don't worry, this is all roleplay, when i talk about someone i mean the character they play in the smp! this fic is purely about tommy and wilbur's characters, and has nothing to do with them irl)
> 
> /dsmp /rp


End file.
